Równinny punkt widzenia
by marta madzia
Summary: Duńsko-estońskie spotkanie w Tallinnie. Dziwne rozmowy i jeszcze dziwniejsze płynące z nich wnioski.


Bratu za zaliczenie MNR-u, za jęczenie ilekroć wtargało mi się z rana laptopa do łóżka (a to tylko malusie 10 cali…), choć sam robił to niewiele później (a ma chyba z 17cali), za litry piwa wlane do organizmu w miłym towarzystwie, za ponad 5 km spaceru o 2 – 3 nad ranem, jak nam nocny zwiał i nie było sensu czekać na kolejny, za wspólne pisanie, za dyskusje. A żeby nie było, że ze mnie taki altruista, to sobie za fartem przeskoczoną poprawkę z neutroniki i takie tam.

Ostrzeżenia takie jak u mnie zawsze. Klną, bo klnie każdy obecnie i nie bawmy się w purystów językowych. Nikt pod stołem nie leży, ale alkohol może i jest. Komedia. Chyba. Poziom zbereźniactwa raczej przeciętny jak na to forum. Nikt nikomu gaci nie ściąga w biegu. Poprawność polityczna taka sobie. Nie wiem co więcej by tu napisać. A! Odrobina makaronizowania, bo spasowało.

Postaci:  
- Dania – Søren Erich Sørensen

- Estonia – Eduard von Bock

I trochę innych jeno wspomnianych.

**Równinny punkt widzenia**

Søren jęknął, a jęknięcie to było z tych, co długo potem jeszcze podzwaniają wyrzutem sumienia w zastałym powietrzu pokoju. Wisi takie i sprawia, że się człowiekowi sznur metaforyczny wokół szyi owija i dusi tak długo, aż się szyja nagnie, mózg się ruszy i głowa przeprosi za to, co źle zrobiła. No albo się ten sznur wcześniej zerwie. Sørenowy najwyraźniej był już mocno nadwyrężony (być może po ostatniej wizycie braci swych, którą to wizytę właśnie odreagowywał lub odreagować próbował - mniejsza z większym), pękł bowiem po jednym krótkim spojrzeniu nawet nieprzefiltrowanym przez szkła okularów. Te bowiem Eduard zostawił w kuchni i właśnie po nie szedł. Swój dom znał dobrze i nie musiał się obawiać, że na coś wpadnie. Poza tym zupełnie ślepy nie był. Ot wystarczająco, aby z tej odległości Søren jawił mu się jako dość barwna plama. Widywał Danię już tyle razy, że mógł sobie kontury dodać w myślach.

- Tak? – Zadał to pytanie cokolwiek pro forma. W zasadzie odpowiedź go nie obchodziła, ale z racji bycia gospodarzem winien był wykazać nieco zainteresowania.

- Ty musisz ten komputer wyciągać już przed śniadaniem? Jeszcze trochę i z nim spać będziesz – Søren podtrzymał żałosno-jęcząca nutę. Nie żeby do Eduardowi cokolwiek robiło.

- No i?

- Ty nie uważasz, że to już jest ten tego… - Zawiesił głos na konspiracyjnej nucie.

Nuta zaś okazała się zdradziecką szują i nie wytrzymała ani chwili. Widać wolała Estonię niż Danię, w sumie nie dziwota. Eduard wzruszył ramionami, położył komputer na kuchennym blacie koło czajnika i rozpoczął poszukiwania zachomikowanego gdzieś słoika z kawą na czarną godzinę. Słoik był zawsze schowany, bowiem inaczej mógłby szybko podzielić los tego oficjalnego, czyli zostać szybko opróżniony przez Timo. Co prawda, tym razem, Finlandia tylko nieznacznie przyczynił się do nastania „czarnej godziny", ale idea była ideą, a brak kawy, brakiem kawy.

- I powiedz mi jeszcze, że się zaraz zagrzebiesz w tych swoich słupkach, tabelkach i wykresikach, mimo że jest sobota. – Søren zmienił linię ataku. – Chociaż wróć, wykresiki i inne statystyki, to domena zarazy szwedzkiej. No, ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

- Mam zamiar tylko sprawdzić pocztę.

- Tylko? – Søren śmiał wątpić. Był wręcz kwintesencją powątpiewania, bo to tak się mówi: wejdę tylko na chwilę, a potem z chwili robi się godzina, dwie, trzy… A on nie miał zamiaru skisnąć w estońskim domu. Nie przy tak ładnej pogodzie i nie po cholernie niewygodnej podróży (bo to trzeba było samolotem lecieć, a nie pchać się autem i promami, ale mu się zachciało wojaży, więc sam był sobie winien).

- Tylko – powtórzył Eduard i tryumfalnie wydobył słoik zza garnków.

Skrzywił się nieco, stwierdziwszy, że i w nim niebawem nastąpi klęska nieurodzaju. W pamięci zanotował, że należałoby nabyć drogą kupna kolejny wielki słój. Przy okazji mleko i parę innych rzeczy, które swoim – przedmiotów martwych – zwyczajem skończyły się na raz i to wtedy, gdy mu się gość nieproszony na łeb zwalił. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Sørena, ale przeszło to niezauważone, bo ten właśnie studiował ramówkę TV, bawiąc się przy tym w zgaduj zgadulę: rozpoznaj film po zdjęciu i aktorach, bo tytułu i tak nie zrozumiesz. Znaczy coś tam rozumiał, ale i tak bardziej na słuch. Co prawda Eduard uparcie twierdził, że u niego czyta się dokładnie tak jak pisze, ale Søren jakoś w to do końca nie wierzył. A i czasy, gdy w jakimś tam stopniu język estoński pojmował minęły dawno, przykryły się pierzyną kurzu i pewnikiem pod nią udusiły, bo kto by to sprzątał?

- Już to widzę – prychnął w gazetę.

- Mam ci pożyczyć okulary?

- Boże uchowaj, żebym wlazł na jakąś ścianę?

- To by było ciekawe – powiedział Eduard cicho, ale i tak dostatecznie głośno, aby pomimo szumu czajnika Søren go usłyszał.

- Jak diabli. Sadysta.

- Do usług.

Jęknął. Za jakie grzechy! A tak, za wszystkie. Askel i Bernhard dużo by ich wymienili, nie żeby nie mógł się odszczekać. Eduard też by mógł wiele wymienić i też by się mógł mu odszczekać, choć może ciszej.

- Boli cię coś? – Wykazał nieco zainteresowania jednocześnie zalewając sobie kawę.

- Mózg.

Von Bock zwątpił. Nie żeby w ten sposób kwestionował posiadanie mózgu przez Danię (chociaż w sumie…), ale raczej zastanowił go jego humor.

- Upssss?

Søren rzucił mu spojrzenie dobrze wyćwiczone dobre dziesięć wieków temu… i od dobrych ośmiu Eduard znał je bardzo dobrze, a od jakiś sześciu mało go ono ruszało.

- Chcesz kawy? – Zapytał zupełnie ignorując to, iż właśnie się go wzrokiem sztyletuje. Przez myśli Sørena przeszło sławetne: Cholerny mały kraik – wypowiadane tonem Gilberta. Miał Prusy sporo racji w swojej opinii. Dania z tym nie polemizował, zwłaszcza teraz.

- Nom. Śniadaniem też bym nie wzgardził, wiesz?

- Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź.

- Estland…!

- Eesti – poprawił go Eduard.

- Dobra. Niech ci będzie zarazo, upierdliwyś jak Bercia. Eesti. Dasz mi jeść?

- Może.

- Jest szerokie i głębokie. No Bałtyk akurat długi i głęboki, a ja jestem głodny. Jak ci tu umrę z głodu, to nie dość, że będziesz musiał się pozbyć ciała, to jeszcze będę cię straszył po nocach. Będę trzeszczał drzwiami i otwierał okna. I przestawiał książki i płyty na półkach…

- Kanapki mogą być?

- …oraz podzwaniał garnkami. Co?

- Kanapki? Nie chce mi się nic innego robić.

- Mogą. O ile niezatrute i z czymś, co nie było sezonowane ostatnie pięć lat.

Eduard prychnął pod nosem.

- Ma jeszcze biegać? – Zapytał, skoro sezonowane jedzenie, tak kuło Sørena w język. - Myślę, że w ogrodzie coś żywego się znajdzie.

- A może być coś normalnego?

- Sam zacząłeś.

Dania skapitulował. Burczało mu już w brzuchu i za bardzo wybredny być nie zamierzał, bo jeszcze faktycznie przyszłoby mu umierać z głodu, a potem posłużyłby za karmę dla psa Eduarda. Zaprawdę, nie była to przyjemna wizja. Aż mu się zatęskniło do jego własnych kotów. One by go nie zżarły. Albo… Może… Zrewidował ten pogląd i uznał, że lepiej się nad tym za bardzo nie zastanawiać. Finalnie kanapki dostał w stanie rodem z IKEA. Chleb osobno, masło osobno i do tego opakowanie z serem w plasterkach i takoż samo pokrojoną szynką. No i był jeszcze pomidor pociachany na szybko. Śmiało można było stwierdzić, że najwięcej pracy Estonia włożył w zrobienie kawy.

Søren siorbnął z kubka i zerknął na Eduarda. Ten dał się wsiorbać Internetowi i przeżuwał powoli kęs kanapki stukając wolną ręką w klawisze laptopa. Klepu, klepu, klepu… Co on też tam miał takiego ciekawego, że dawał się temu pożreć z samego rana, tego Søren zrozumieć nie mógł. Przecież, on tu był. I już nawet nie chodziło o to, że był Sørenem Erichem Sørensenem, a raczej o fakt, że był 3D, Full HD i Dolby Surround. Jak to coś w tym białym pudle mogło z nim konkurować?

No jakoś mogło, zważywszy na to, że Eduard zjadł w ten sposób całą kanapkę i wychłeptał pełen kubek kawy. Kilka razy się roześmiał, a kilka skrzywił, sprawiając w ten sposób, że Sørena coraz bardziej dręczyło, co też takiego on tam u licha czyta. W końcu ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę i zmusiła go do zwleczenia się z całkiem wygodnej kanapy i podejścia do kuchennego stołu, na którym się Eduard ze swoim komputerem rozłożył. Stanął za nim, oparł się łokciami o estońskie ramiona i przyjrzał temu, co też na ekranie widniało… I skrzywił się. No tak! Czego on się u licha spodziewał? Że to będzie coś w jakimś normalnym języku?

- Nie za wygodnie ci? – Eduard poruszył się, bo mu duński ciężar wybitnie nie pasował.

- Nie – padła krótka odpowiedź. – Za to jestem ciekaw, co cię tak rozbawiło.

- Prywatne sprawy.

- Taaaak?

- Tak1.

- Ależ nie dziękuj. Nie ma za co.

Eduard jęknął i zamknął okno z mailem od Timo.

- Bo jak ja cię zacznę za słówka łapać…

- Grozisz mi?

- Zgadnij.

- No to nie – zadecydował Søren, a Eduard uznał, że mu już tego wystarczy i wstał gwałtownie. Reszta poszła jak domino, bo Søren się tego nie spodziewał i omal się nie przewrócił. Cudem znalazł oparcie w stole i nie wyrżnął ani o podłogę, ani o żadną z szafek. Przez moment oddychał ciężko, dając pompie membranowej sercem zwanej nieco ustabilizować rytm pracy. Eduard tymczasem mył kubek po kawie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Ej2! – Søren obruszył się na ten brak zainteresowania.

- Ale co nie? – Zdziwił się Eduard.

- Co? A… Daj spokój – skapitulował. Łapanie za słówka było złe. Bardzo złe. Zwłaszcza, jak się miało przeciwnika, który miał dobre ucho i zero skrupułów. – Zawieszenie broni – oznajmił bardziej do kubka kupionego chyba gdzieś na souvenirach w Sztokholmie (swoją drogą naczynie też było potężną bronią, której nie skomentował tylko dlatego, że też nią na swym własnym podwórku swobodnie operował) niż do gospodarza. – To co robimy z tym pięknie zaczętym dniem?

Eduard wzruszył ramionami.

- Taaak?

- No ja cię tu nie zapraszałem, więc atrakcji brak. Możesz się przejść z moim psem. Ucieszy się.

Søren skrzywił się pokazowo. On z psem? Znaczy nic do czworonogów nie miał, chociaż ten był dziwny. Ci, co go Estonii sprawili wierzyli, że psina zmusi go do długich spacerów i w ogóle. Nie wyszło, pies okazał się w dużej mierze domatorem. Zadowalał się przez większość czasu ogrodem, a wypady gdzieś dalej witał z umiarkowaną radością. Znaczy widać było, że je lubił, ale ich nie pożądał. Jaki właściciel, taki pies chciało się rzec. Søren wyczekiwał chwili, gdy to bydle – bo Alaskan Malamuta to nie jest mały piesek – zacznie szczekać na klawiaturze.

- Nie wątpię w towarzyskość twojego psa, ale po pierwsze on mnie nie słucha…

- Wie, co robi – Eduard wtrącił zupełnie odruchowo. Ani na chwilę nie odwrócił się nawet w stronę Danii.

- Wredna menda nie pies.

- Co chcesz? Raivisa się słucha. Timo też. Bernharda i Askela także. Valbergura też, chociaż fruwający rosół in spee czasami bardziej go ciekawi niż to, co się do niego mówi. Taurysa też się słucha. No i Feliksa, ale jego słuchają się wszystkie psy, jakie znam. Jesteś nieszlachetnym wyjątkiem od reguły.

Søren prychnął i to dopiero sprawiło, że Eduard spojrzał na niego. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu zwycięstwa na widok naburmuszonego Danii podpierającego ścianę.

- Możemy pójść na rynek. Pogoda jest ładna, można się przespacerować nieco tam, napić piwa i wrócić późnym popołudniem – zaproponował w końcu i Søren uznał to za dobry moment, aby się odburmuszyć. Pomysł mu się bowiem spodobał. Dawno sobie po Tallinnie nie chodził (dawno go w ogóle tu nie było), a tu się jeszcze trafiał przewodnik, który mógł doprowadzić do jakiejś małej i ładnej świątyni piwa. Przystał zatem na to i zniknął w łazience, żeby się doprowadzić do bardziej reprezentacyjnego stanu. Eduard tylko westchnął i zrobił sobie drugą kawę, aby ją wypić w oczekiwaniu aż się przybytek czystości zwolni i będzie mu dane umyć włosy i przyległości.

Szli pod górę – nie było to wielkie wzniesienie, choć miejscami Toompea była stroma, ale nie tu. Droga z kamieni wznosiła się lekko, aby w końcu dotrzeć do runku na wprost ratusza. Było ciepło, słońce stało wysoko i miały minąć jeszcze długie godziny nim skryje się za wzgórzem. Do tej pory ich tu już pewnie nie będzie.

- Górki, pagórki i na co to komu?

Eduard zerknął pytająco na Sørena, bo zdanie to pojawiło się z sufitu i nie wiedział czy ma je wiązać z ich spacerem czy nie.

- To podejście nie jest strome – zauważył.

- Wiem. To było ogólnie. Ostatnio się Askel z Bernhardem o tym zgadali i szybko im zeszło na to, że u mnie to piękna równina i tyle. A oni mają takie to a takie góry, takie wysokie, tyle ich. I na co im to?

- Jak Timo. W sumie, to moja najwyższa góra, a może raczej powinienem mówić wzniesienie, jest chyba nawet od twojego wyższe.

- Sto siedemdziesiąt trzy.

- Trzysta osiemnaście.

- No i po co to?

Eduard wzruszył ramionami. Po narty może? Ale w sumie on wolał biegówki bez względu na to, jak bardzo go Timo do zjazdówek namawiał i ile razy go na nie wyciągnął. Fajne to było, ale nadal wolał swoje. Nie było, co prawda, takich widoków, ale były inne. Poza tym, dla samych widoków nie trzeba potem zjeżdżać pędząc na łeb na szyję.

- Wiesz, spiskowe teorie dziejów wiążą efekty tych i owych orogenz z ekhem … - Eduard zawiesił głos i spojrzał przez ramię na Danię, którego dosłownie wmurowało w wyłożoną kocimi łbami drogę. Uśmiechnął się do niego niezupełnie nawet panując nad tym, ale widok tak zaskoczonego, zdegustowanego i zbulwersowanego pomysłem Sørena po prostu się o to prosił. Takie małe zwycięstwo.

- O nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Spisek i pomówienie! Albo jakiś zabobon i tyle! – Popłynęła rzeka protestów.

Estonia cieszył się, że mu wzrostu w życiu nie poskąpiło, bo gdyby był niższy, to by Dania pewnikiem zawisł nad nim złowrogo, a tak mógł tylko spojrzeć nieznacznie z góry.

- W sumie… – zastanowił się i cofnął o krok, bo choć woda toaletowa Sørena pachniała nieźle, to nie miał ochoty się nią inhalować. – Gdzieś mi się kiedyś obiło o oczy, że w jakiś statystykach prym wiedli Litwini, więc Taurys… A moja Suur Munamägi jest najwyższym wzniesieniem nie tylko tu u mnie, ale także sumarycznie u mnie, Raivisa i Taurysa. No chyba, że to działa na zasadzie odwrotnej proporcjonalności.

Na twarzy Sørena odbiło się zamyślenie. Przetwarzał dostarczone informacje, a symetrycznie do tego rosło jego przekonanie, że tak: Estonia to był mały wredny kraik, ale o ile było się po odpowiedniej stronie barykady, to z całą pewnością nie była to wada.

- Odwrotnie proporcjonalne powiadasz? – Zapytał a usta rozciągnęły mu się w klasycznym duńskim wyszczerzu.

- Tako powiadam, że proporcya może być odwrotna.

- Najwyższą górę w Europie ma…?

Zamyślili się obaj na moment nim parsknęli śmiechem, aż się kilka osób obejrzało na nich.

- Francis – Eduardowi udało się pomiędzy spazmami śmiechu powiedzieć na głos to, co w myślach już obaj wiedzieli. – Everest jest u niego.

Søren niemal zwinął się ze śmiechu i wsparł na Estonii, bo inaczej niechybnie by się przewrócił, a to mogłoby boleć. Ta wizja była tak kuriozalna, że nie był w stanie przyjąć jej z powagą. W myślach mnożyły mu się pytania o to, jak to u innych wygląda. Wielka spiskowa teoria geologii rozrastała się w postępie logarytmicznym.

- Chodź stąd – Eduard pociągnął go. W jego głowie też kwitł plan.

- Ale gdzie? – Wykrztusił wciąż się śmiejąc.

- Na górę… No wyżej – poprawił się nim śmiech go znowu dopadł. – Chcę coś sprawdzić, a do tego musze mieć gdzie usiąść.

Søren nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale dał Estonii kredyt zaufania.

Nim weszli na szczyt wzgórza i rozsiedli się na ławkach przy katedrze nieco im rozchichotanie minęło, chociaż wystarczała tylko aluzja mała, aby wróciło w pełni swojej siły. Eduard z torby, która dotychczas dyndała sobie na jego ramieniu, skrywała klucze i licho wie, co jeszcze (Søren nie wnikał), wydobył coś, co z pewnością było komputerem. Dania jęknął rozdzierająco. Co z tego, że toto miało może format A5? Liczył się fakt, że ta zaraza nawet na spacer z nim zatargała nieszczęsną skrzynkę.

- Co to jest? – Zapytał twardo.

- Netbook – Eduard odpowiedział automatycznie już włączając maleństwo.

- Ale po cholerę ci komputer tutaj?

- Nie nazywajmy komputerem czegoś, co ma dziesięć cali przekątnej i wiesza się przy –

- No, ale po co ci to tutaj? – Søren nie dał mu skończyć, bo nijak go te parametry nie interesowały. O tym, to mógł sobie Estonia porozmawiać z Finlandią czy Szwecją. Ba, nawet z Ameryką. Ale tu i teraz Danii nic to nie obchodziło. Liczyło się jedynie, czemu ta cholera znowu przekładała tę skrzynkę nad jego doborowe towarzystwo.

Eduard spojrzał na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech z tych, których należało się obawiać – tego Søren się przez wieki nauczył.

- Bo chcę sprawdzić, jak to się ma z tymi najwyższymi szczytami u innych, a to najprościej zrobić on-line – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Zrozumienie spłynęło na Danię i wykrzywiło mu usta w uśmiechu analogicznym do Estońskiego. Dwa małe3 wredne kraiki zagłębiły się w odmęty Sieci. Na krótko, bo Koronę Europy wypisano już nie raz w wielu językach i znalezienie jej było jedynie kwestią zapytania wujka Google o adres. Chwilunia.

- Francis, Włosi, Vash, Roderich… kto by przypuszczał – Dania aż gwizdnął. – Który jest Ludwig?

- Szósty, za Hiszpanią.

- Ojeju… - udawane współczucie w głosie Sørena nikogo by nie nabrało, ale pasowało do sytuacji.

- Taurys czterdziesty trzeci na czterdzieści sześć krajów, więc coś w tym jest. Nie wiem, co zrobić z dziewczynami. Alice jest w statystyce znacząco poniżej Oleny, a… - zawiesił głos i Dania pojął aluzję.

Faktycznie z dziewczynami to jakoś nie działało.

- Chyba, że to na charakter przełożyć. Elizavietta w stosunku do Oleny jest gdzie?

- Niżej. Pasowałoby. Jeju. Mogłoby być jeszcze według procentu gór do reszty powierzchni…

- W Austrii jest coś poza górami?

- Chyba. To już za zawiłe.

- Pierwsza teoria lepsza.

- Zdecydowanie.

Søren uwiesił się na ramieniu Estonii, bo tak było mu wygodniej, i wpatrzył w tabelkę na ekranie. Było w niej coś pięknego i wartego zapamiętania. Rozmowy o górach już nigdy nie miały być takie same. Coś w nim wołało, aby się tym radosnym odkryciem z kimś jeszcze podzielić, ale jak na złość pojęcia nie miał z kim. Osobowa próżnia w jego głowie miała gdzieś chęci jego wszelakie i po prostu trwała. Trzeba się było z tym pogodzić.

- Geografia jest fascynująca – powiedział z rozmarzeniem w głosie.

Eduard poruszył się w delikatnej próbie zasugerowania Sørenowi, że mógłby sobie z jego ramienia nie robić podpórki pod dłoń i brodę. Jemu bowiem z tym w cale wygodnie nie jest. A w dodatku, gdy mówi, to go łaskocze oddechem po szyi i to też nie przyjemne.

- Ciekawe, co by można jeszcze tak znaleźć. Na przykład licząc wyspy. Może szerokość poglądów, wielkość umysłu -

- Zaproponowałbym schizofrenię, ale tego nie zrobię – przerwał mu Eduard.

- Ej! Nie mam schizofrenii!

- Mam taką nadzieję, za to ja mam wysp pewnikiem więcej od ciebie.

- Czterysta czterdzieści trzy, ha!

- Tysiąc pięćset dwadzieścia jeden – przelicytował spokojnie Eduard i zamknął komputer. - A teraz chodźmy się czegoś napić. Zaschło mi w gardle.

- Ile! - Søren poderwał się do pionu. - Gdzie ty tyle tego masz?

- Głównie na Zatoce Ryskiej – odpowiedział mu Eduard rozmasowując sobie uwolnione od Duńskiego ciężaru ramię. – Timo ma koło siedmiuset.

- To ja już wiem, czemu wy tacy porąbani – Søren mruknął pod nosem, a Eduard udał, że tego nie usłyszał.

I znów szli w dół – jedyny dostępny kierunek, gdy jest się na szczycie – zgodnie z tym, jak tabliczki na Raekoję nakazywały. Søren, rzecz jasna, nie omieszkał skomentować także tych na dziedziniec duńskiego króla - który był akurat w tym samym kierunku. Nawet się pokusił o przeczytania napisu po estońsku, który widniał nad angielskim, ale zarobił za to tylko krytyczne spojrzenie. Odwdzięczył się komentarzem, iż winno to być zapisane po duńsku. Eduard tego nie skomentował, zatrzymał się jednak gwałtownie i nim Søren sam zdążył zahamować, to nadział się na jego łokieć. Bolało. Skrzywił się. Estonia się uśmiechnął. Dania prychnął niczym oburzony kot. Estonia wzruszył ramionami. Dania tak jakby się sfoszył. Estonia poszedł dalej i musiał go Søren dogonić, bo nie miał wątpliwości, że by go Eduard tak tu zostawił i nie zainteresował się przed wieczorem. A może w ogóle przed jutrem, by nawet o nim nie wspomniał? Nieważne, nieważne – skarcił się w myślach za tę gdybologię i zrównał krok z Estonią.

- A do czego byś rzeki porównał?

- Miej litość.

- Ale ja serio pytam.

- Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć.

- Eesti, a co ci się skojarzyło? – Zapytał zaciekawiony, bo pytanie zadał naprawdę w ciemno i dopiero teraz zaczął się zastanawiać nad potencjalnymi odpowiedziami.

- Nic.

- Eesti, kłamiesz.

- Nie śmiem.

- Eesti…

- O! Są miejsca na dworze.

Doszli do restauracji, którą sobie Eduard upatrzył. Dania jednak odpuszczać póki co nie zamierzał.

- Eesti, ale powiedz.

- Nic mi się nie skojarzyło.

- Kłamiesz.

- Trujesz.

- I co z tego? No powiedz.

Estończyk wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy stoliku. Po chwili podeszła do nich kelnerka i Søren musiał zadowolić się jedynie słuchaniem, jak ta dwójka mówi po estońsku (to w ogóle jest język? – pomyślało mu się) i zastanawianiem się nad tym, co też mogło się w tej blond głowie urodzić. W jego własnej niektóre pomysły były zaiste ciekawe, ale to nawet trudno się było nimi podzielić tutaj, pośród tylu ludzi, którzy niechybnie zrozumieliby z tego to i owo. Rozejrzał się. O, tamta kobieta z dwójką dzieci niechybnie by się zgorszyła – pomyślał. Mogli wejść do środka - tam było mniej ludzi, bo tłum turystów i mieszkańców, korzystając z dobrej pogody ochoczo wyległ przed lokal, pod parasole.

Kelnerka odeszła, Søren wrócił do tematu.

- No to, co tam wymyśliłeś?

- Nic.

- Ale –

- Nic.

- Uparta menda.

Eduard wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna przyniosła im piwo. Zimne, złote, w wysokich spoconych szklakach. Przyjemnie chłodzące po spacerze, zostawiające lekko goryczkowy posmak w ustach. Søren uśmiechnął się i niemalże zamruczał zadowolony. Temat rzek chwilowo odłożył na bok. Wróci do niego później. Kiedy już będą w domu tylko z psem do towarzystwa. W końcu przyjechał tu na ponad tydzień i mógł sobie pozwolić, aby na jakiś czas zwolnic do estońskiego tempa. Tak. Zdecydowanie nie było potrzeby, aby się spieszyć. Upił kolejny łyk piwa i rozmarzył się.

**Koniec**

1 tak – duń. dziękuję

2 ei – est. nie (ale jak się wymawia, to słychać w sumie takie nasze j, bo to ostatnia litera, więc…

3 Bo nie liczmy Grenlandii i Wysp Owczych…


End file.
